deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria Exner
Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Gloria Exner is a character in the original Dead to Rights game. She ran for mayor against William Pinnacle and was Frank Slate's client. Dead to Rights Gloria is first mentioned by Kip Waterman during a news broadcast. It is stated that she opposed the accelerated process of execution like the one scheduled for Jack Slate, who was on death row at the time. After his escape, Jack learned that his father Frank had been working for Exner to learn whether funds set aside for the Grant Anti-Crime Unit were being misused. Jack soon discovered that a hit had been put out on Exner during the scheduled mayoral debate, and set out to stop the assassins before they could kill her. After he saved Exner, who was none the wiser, he went to her hotel, where Dick Hennessey and his GAC squad made another attempt on her life, planting bombs in the hotel and then trying to burn it down. Jack once again intervened and rescued Exner. Exner revealed that on a rumor, she actually sent Frank to investigate possible budgetary issues with the subway, which was under construction. Unfortunately, she could not provide any more information, as Frank was killed before he could tell her what he had found out. Jack sent her into hiding, promising to contact her later. When Jack tried to betray William Pinnacle by delivering incriminating evidence to Exner, she revealed that Pinnacle had already intimidated her into compliance: she was withdrawing from the race. Holding Jack at gunpoint, she explained that she could not deal with the constant threats on her life and felt isolated and scared. Before she could kill Jack, Hildy Razwell arrived and fatally shot Exner in the back and took the evidence. Retribution Exner does not appear in Retribution, but she is mentioned on a few occasions over the course of the game. In the game's continuity, she is the mayor of Grant City, rather than William Pinnacle, and she awards Frank Slate with a posthumous Medal of Valor, which she presents to Jack. Personality and characteristics Initially, Gloria Exner was an idealist, hoping to battle the corruption that ran rampant in Grant City. She soon discovered that she was in way over her head, as the people she was fighting had too much to lose for her to succeed in making any significant change in the city's power structure. Under the weight of constant attempts on her life, she soon succumbed to fear and sought to betray Jack in order to save herself. She is unique in that of all the people who turn on Jack during the course of the game, she alone is shown starting out with pure intentions, only betraying him out of sheer terror rather than greed. Trivia * Eve Adams described Exner as a feminist, but as she, by her own admission, had little interest in politics herself and did not even know Exner by name, this may not have been true. * Exner was attracted to Jack and flirted with him whenever they were together. Jack, however, was not interested, possibly due to lingering feelings for Hildy. * It is never made clear who posted the open contract on Exner in chapter six of the first game, but the two most likely candidates were Pinnacle and Hennessey.